


The killing game...

by LittleMonsteRlladyt



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonsteRlladyt/pseuds/LittleMonsteRlladyt
Summary: this book is probably awful...But basicly its my own version of danganronpa witch is were 16 ultimate students are put into a school where they are supposed to kill each other.





	The killing game...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpMSound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpMSound/gifts).

My name is Tamzin...  
im a bit lame cause i dont even remember my own Ultimate talent!  
I was acssepted into a presteagious high school called Hopes Peak High. And yea the name is frikin ironic! This is a school of despair. When a stepped foot though the gates i should have been filled with hope but it was quite the opposite. Before i knew it i had awoken in a parculiar classroom. The windows were sealed and vines were scattered across the walls. As i was looking around a projector lit up displaying a message. 'All students reeport to the gym'. I didnt know what was going on but i desided to listen to what had been displayed. Within a few minutes i arived at the enterance to the gym. i flung the door open and stepped inside. Before me stood 14 other students who seemed to be just as confused as i was. Suddenly i head a familiar voice among the students calling my nickname. "Kokichi!" Within an instant i knew it was her. She ran out from the crowed...but she didnt run very far as us two ain't the most athletc people you will meet...  
"thank god somone i know is here it looked like everyone already knew somone but me"  
In reply i said "Anne do you have any idea whats going on?"  
Anne:"Nope."  
We went silent as we heared a creeping from the door behind us. As we slowly spun round to see who it was we reconised her.  
Tamzin:"Nikola!"  
Nikola:"Any idea whats going on?"  
As she half way though finishing her sentence Anne cut her of.  
Anne:"As i was going to say Nope, i dont know whats going on but i have gotten to know the people hear a bit. From what i can tell we are all Ultimate Students.  
I guess ill give you a breif explanation of what the hell everyone is.  
As she finished her sentence She begane to point at each peoson one by one.

Kelly, The Ultimate Gamer  
She seems to be friends with Marc and Garris. Is a bit of a shut in and doesnt like to socialise much just like Tamzin.

Marc, The Ultimate Artist  
Seems to be friends with Kelly and Garris. Loves to draw but ain't a bit fan of showing his work to other people. He also likes to play Video games.

Ethan Row, The Ultimate Boxer  
Friends with Tommy and Ethan Macay. He has won Many boxing matches and i have seen him on adverts and wrestling games.

Ethan Macay, The Ultimate Docter  
Friends with Tommy and Ethan Row. He has been underestimated by many adults even though he has the same docter qualifications as them. He has also managed to cure 100's of people from raree and supposidly uncureable desieases.

Jade, The Ultimate Fasionista  
Friends with Zack and Katie. She has been in many beauty compotions across the world and has been featured in thousands of magazines.

Tommy, The Ultimate Cook  
Friends with Ethan Row and Ethan Macay. He is most famouse for his unique food desines and techniques within the food industry.

Katie, The Ultimate Animator  
Friends with Zack and Jade. She is like the nicest most inocent peoson you will ever meet. i already nicknamed her inocent bitch! Anyway she loves to animate anime and has created some of the most popular of them such as Boku no hero (My hero academia).

Zack, The Ultimate Programer  
Friends with Katie and Jade. All he does is sit and program his own video games. However not much is known about him.

James, The Ultimate Prisoner  
He has one friend Jake. He has gained this title as he has been in prison more times than you can count for every type of crime you can imagine. I would stay away from him if i were you...

Hayley, The Ultimate Idol  
Friends with Megan. She is an idol as all the guys love her literally. She has been out with too many guys to count.

Megan, The Ultimate Magition  
Friends with Hayley. She usualy spends her time with Hayley entertaning the elderly with her magic tricks. She also helps in many charitys with Hayley for all sorts of things.

Garris, The Ultimate Sientist  
Friends with Kelly and Marc. He is a bit of a goofball and preferes to spend his time creating potions that create explosions.

Jake, The Ultimate Assassin  
Fdriends with James. He has aided James in many crimes and escapes from prision. I would stay away from him as well...

Anne:"that should cover everyone-"

As if on que she was cut of by the loud sound of the speakers.From them came an unsettling high pitched voice "Please focus your attension towards the stage"  
Without even a thought we all did as it said.Out of knowere the floor boards opened and out arose... a teddy bear?  
"welcome to the acadeny for gifted juevaniles!"  
"i am your principle Monokuma!"  
Tommy:"ummmm....."  
Monokuma:"it seems you have all gotten to know each other...Yes? Well im just gonna cut to the chase... To graduate the academy you have to kill another student and get away with it! Doesnt that sound like fun!"  
Megan:"your joking right!"  
Monokuma:"Why would i joke about that?"  
Garris:"NO I AIN'T TAKING THIS BULLSHIT! IM LEAVING!"  
Monkuma:"you cant do that..."  
Garris:"JUST WATCH ME!!!"

As he began to leave the room monokuma started to laugh. It was sudden. He clicked his fingers and a stage lighting sparked. Before any of us knew it...Garris was dead...it had fallen and crushed him underneath it... The grusome sight made us all dissy...i let out a scream of panic!  
Monokuma:"let that be a warnng of the reality you are in."  
Aftar hearing those words everything began to blur as a passed out...


End file.
